


Mom and Step Dad X

by TransWonderWoman



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransWonderWoman/pseuds/TransWonderWoman
Summary: Julian really has a very cursed day





	Mom and Step Dad X

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akiresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiresu/gifts).



> Hello, this is my second published fic and finished work of fiction since i stopped writing fiction as a teenager. It has literally been 10 years since i wrote fiction, despite attempts in the years between. so i'm proud of this and simultaneously terrified. whatever. you manage. 
> 
> also this is the first time i've ever tried to write from the pov of a boy. its probably weird. anyway here it is.
> 
> Credit goes to my friend @fursasaida for looking it over and making sure that i didn't make any enormous mistakes.

Julian blanched, wondering why he had found himself in this miserable position. What god had he offended, which reality manipulator had he hurt to put him in this situation. His day had been so easy to begin with and now this was happening. Earlier, Emma had called him here, and yet when he arrived (admittedly, just a tiny bit later than she’d told him to) the door was locked. 

For a few seconds, not yet knowing of the horror that lay within, Julian stood outside. Seeing no light from underneath the door, he waited for a few more moments, admiring the trans pride colors somehow woven into the wood of the door frame itself. Which was certainly an interesting choice regarding the decor. 

So having come to the end of his patience, Julian naturally thought to surprise Frost and break into her room while she was out. One judicious and, might he add, subtle display of telekinesis later, he’d unlocked her door and stepped inside, only to stumble across the headmistress and Professor Summers in something like passionate embrace. Though Professor Summers was rather more horizontal, pinned by Emma Frost’s surprisingly strong arms to the desktop. 

They froze, as did he, and that’s how they came to this situation. Scott taking enormous gulps of air as he remained pinned to the desk, Emma on top of him holding him down. Emma looked mildly annoyed but not at all embarrassed.

And Julian? He felt as if he’d just heard his parents say that they loved mutantkind. Stunned, unable to think. It was as if Surge had dropped her attitude, as if Santo had said something smart. He felt rooted in place, unable to decide whether he should flee or attempt to salvage this situation. 

Before he could decide Emma straightened herself, adjusting her clothes (somehow more modest in this moment than how she presented herself in far more innocent situations). Her other hand, however, still held Scott pinned to the desk. 

“Well, Julian, you’re late and I’m quite cross with you. You’ve disrupted my schedule and thus have seen something I think we both wish you hadn’t.” Her put-on accent slipped just a tad at the end, perhaps indicating that she was in fact affected, not made of ice as so many accuse. 

At this Professor Scott tried to speak but all that came out was a weird aborted click. Emma turned her gaze to him sharply, as if to reprimand him, then softened and said, “Oh darling, I’d forgotten I’d turned off language for you. There. All fixed.” She looked smug as he finally let out a sound that approximated language. Then once more she turned her attention to Julian, and released Scott from his position on top of the desk. 

“I trust this will somehow become known even if I were to consider mind wiping my students at all ethical,” she sighed. “Now, I wanted to talk about your request for breaks corresponding with prayer times for your teammate Sooraya. Of course I approve and will begin reworking the Hellions schedule immediately. Additionally, I’m very happy that you’ve shown so much initiative in taking this to me; you must have noticed I’d not heard from her before on the subject.”

Finally the return to something like normalcy shook Julian out of his stupor. As strange as it was to see Professor Summers still collecting himself and the wet smear of Emma’s pale blue lipstick across his face, he preened under Emma’s recognition of his incredible leadership talents. 

“Well, someone had to look out for her. Nobody in this school knows what they’re doing half the time, so it fell to me to make sure everyone was looked out for. Otherwise the idiots would just stumble over themselves and never imagine they could solve their problems so easily,” he bragged. Emma looked pleased and Scott looked vaguely insulted. 

Finally, Professor Summers spoke, “I can't tell you what to say. However, perhaps limit your stories of what you saw here to ones that wouldn’t upset the children in residence here? I’d appreciate that, if nothing else.” At this, Scott made as if to march out of the office. 

As he reached the door Julian said, “Scott, you’ve got lipstick all over your face. If you want to control this story past what I’m gonna tell people, I’d make sure no one sees you looking like that.” He smirked as Scott once again seemed vaguely insulted, but then Scott smiled softly and left.

Julian turned around to look back at Emma, fully intending to leave her with some mocking comment about how Scott was just, so boring, only to see a matching smile on her face and suddenly his urge to jab at her over her poor choice in men disappeared. She looked happy. It was weird, and maybe Julian would knock every time he entered a room from now until the end of time in the hopes that this situation would never again be repeated. But for now Julian was glad he’d seen this glimpse of Emma’s actual feelings, behind the mask of cold detachment and untouchable beauty. 

“Mr. Keller, I believe that will be all for today. We’ll speak more at a later date, but you’ve reminded me I must put myself together again. Show yourself out.” And with that, he’d been dismissed. 

Largely recovered but still feeling shaky, Julian wandered off. He had no particular destination in mind; rather, what he needed was some time to think this over. He’d never really thought about Emma and Scott’s relationship before. Everyone knew they were together, and everyone seemed pretty sure it was a rebound after Jean Grey’s death (what was this, the second or third time she’d died?). He had always thought that it was mutually emotionless, Emma using Scott as much as he presumed Scott was her. 

Now he felt less sure. He felt as if he had seen something private. Genuine love on Emma’s part. She really loves the stuck up tool, he thought. She really really loves him. It’s not a put-on, or an act, or a way of hurting the X-Men. It's not her way of maneuvering into a position of power and influence. It's not even just a casual relationship. This is gonna last. Of all the things.

Dazed, he kept wandering until he ended up in the common area. It seemed to be empty when he first walked in, but then he saw two figures crouched on the floor. It was Laura and Sooraya, Sooraya gripping Laura’s hands in place, with her claws out but pointed inwards, towards her right arm. And Sooraya was whispering something to Laura, holding her still. Laura immediately sensed Julian but it seemed she couldn’t bring herself to move, to look away from Sooraya’s eyes. To break contact with her. 

Sooraya realized he was there a few moments later, and turned around, her niqab showing signs of wear and dirt as if there had been a small struggle between the two of them. “Hello Julian, we still need this space,” she said, and then she turned her attention back to the curled up Laura, still whispering incomprehensible things to the girl.

Julian beat a fast retreat and heaved a sigh, both for his stillborn crush on Laura Kinney and for the fact that apparently today was just cursed. He wouldn’t be surprised to stumble across Blindfold and Jay of all people any moment, doomed as he was to walk in on people mid romantic (that had been romantic, right) entanglement for the rest of time. 

As he wandered he Julian thought, Well, at least he could probably spread some gossip and make things interesting. He wondered if Leech and Artie were around, and planned to take advantage of their inability to keep a secret. 

Plus, with them he was guaranteed to not see any new makeout sessions or disturbingly romantic and sad tableaus. He thought, There, I’ve broken the curse. 

Take that, unknown reality warper. Legion? He said to himself. Sure, I’ll go with Legion.


End file.
